


St. Patrick's Day: Whiskey, Wolves, and Bears... Oh My

by Destinyawakened, orphan_account



Series: Will Graham's A Series of Unfortunate Holidays [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bear!Hannibal, Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drunk Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, St. Patrick's Day fic, daddy!Hannibal, hairy bears, hairy men, intoxicated Hannibal Lector, little wolf - Freeform, wolf!Will - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, tell me again what kind of men do you like, Will?” Deft hands ripped off Will’s belt and pushed down his pants. Hannibal licked his palm once, pooled saliva wetting his hand thoroughly before he started stroking.</p><p>Humming with pleasure, Will watched Hannibal with hooded eyes, swallowing as he smirked at him.</p><p>"Big, hairy men," he whispered in a slur, and tugged Hannibal closer. "Bears."</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Day: Whiskey, Wolves, and Bears... Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> 1) St. Patrick's Day in the series of holiday AU's.  
> 2) RP style writing, please keep in mind.  
> 3) Crack, please, please keep that in mind too.  
> 4) no beta, so all mistakes are our own.

Hannibal sat near motionless in the cracked leather booth, a cool expression on his statuesque face marked with alpine beauty and a sharp, claret gaze that chased Will as he pushed his way through the rambling crowd to order another  _ round _ .

The older man shook his head and looked down at his clasped hands, thumbs brushing over smooth skin as he questioned his choice of holiday destination. He was enjoying Ireland well enough but he made a note of not bringing Will, the whiskey connoisseur, here again when it was St. Patrick’s day.

The fact that Hannibal agreed to attend a  _ pub _ at all had been sign enough of his devotion to this horrid boy of his.

 

Will looked back at Hannibal with a gleam in his already starting to haze eyes, and brought back two more tumblers of whiskey, and a pint of Guinness. He slid in next to Hannibal, skin flushed from alcohol, and warm.

 

"Sour is not a good look on you."

 

Hannibal arched a brow as the drinks were set down. Whiskey? Guinness? He supposed any wine that might be served here would be a sin he would rather not encounter.

The trait of unchecked honesty that verged on rudeness that Hannibal usually adored in Will was only amplified by alcohol to proportions that has the cannibal reciting recipes in his mind.

“One might suggest that tipsy is not a good look on you, Will.” Hannibal picked up a tumbler and inspected the grubby glass, lips pulling back into a sneer before he sipped the vile, burning liquid. He would refuse any further drinks but in all honesty, Hannibal will need alcohol to get through this night. The whole adventure an insult to the senses.

“Tell me again why you have dragged me out on this night, Will?”

 

They could have been at home, dining on perfection both at the table and in bed.

 

Will knew Hannibal well enough to know he was bordering on the edge of being eaten, but he also knew that Hannibal  _ loved _ every part of him, and eating him would be a sin of itself. It was how Will knew he could get away with being 'rude'. If one could call it that, Will called it blunt honesty.

 

He rolled his eyes at Hannibal, the lowly pub crawling with people who one would never find in establishments Hannibal preferred, but this was the sort of place Will enjoyed. He could sit at a table in the back and not be noticed. Exactly what Hannibal did  _ not _ like.

 

"We  _ always _ go to fine, snooty places," Will said with a wave of his hand. "Can't you just sit through  _ one _ night in my world?"

 

“There is a difference between snooty and cultured, William. I thought you would be discerning enough to know the difference by now.” Hannibal does not even attempt to hide the curl of contempt in his words.

Hannibal took another sip, struggling not to wince as it burns on the way down but he thanks whatever God he can think of -- and there are quite a few-- that the alcohol is softening the whole experience. Perhaps it will all just seem like a bad dream in the morning.

 

“And as for  _ your  _ world…” Hannibal did  _ not _ like the fact that Will did not consider Hannibal  _ his  _ entire world, “…As for  _ your  _ world, I am here, aren’t I?”

Hannibal took another sip as he eyed the putrid patrons. He found it near irreconcilable that Will lived in a world such as this before he met him. Will with his brilliantly dark mind and angelic face and body that… Hannibal’s thoughts were being dragged into the gutter by the trash he was being forced to drink here. There may yet be an upside to this whole experience.

“And you miss this?”

 

Will downed his drink, the first time in a long time, that he'd actually drank this much. Hannibal kept him in line far more than Will would have preferred sometimes, and he just needed an outlet for one night.

 

Just one.

 

Hannibal’s eyebrows rose as Will downed another drink, openly disapproving. One must exert control and moderation in all things – pleasure included.

 

"If I had kidnapped you and taken you from everything you knew, wouldn't you want to revisit it from time to time?" Will asked, breaking right into Hannibal’s thoughts, waving another drink over.

 

That was not kidnapping. That was Hannibal’s very particular brand of foreplay and as far as he can recall, and he can recall quite well, Will more than enjoyed the experience.

“I invited you into a better world. So no, devolving is not something I relish or strive for. However, as stated, far be it from me to deny you any of life’s pleasures.” If this could be deemed a pleasure at all.

However, Hannibal would be sure to deny Will this experience in the future with a few subtle manipulations to guide him away from the idea. More often than not he enjoyed Will’s ability to surprise him. But not this night.

Hannibal finished his whiskey and felt the heat of it start to creep up from his belly and fog his mind. He subtly set the glass aside with long fingers and leaned back into the booth, arms loosely folded over his broad chest. He undid the top button of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves to bare thick forearms in an effort to release some of the growing heat. He very much doubted his disheveled experienced would be noticed here.

 

For once he was glad to have a table that did not announce his presence to the crowds. Tucked away in the dark here he could part shield himself from the sweaty and loud swarm of drunks.  

 

Will sighed, but watched Hannibal get a little more comfortable, but didn't offer to bring him another drink. He leaned and undid another button of Hannibal's shirt, his thicket of chest hair showing, which made Will flush more at the thought of tugging on it and running his fingers through it.

 

Hannibal’s chin tucked back and watched Will undo another button, the flush of desire obvious as it swept across his lover’s face.

How very brazen.

Hannibal was not used to seeing this side of Will in public.

 

"After the fact. You tied me up," Will pointed out, and nuzzled Hannibal's neck for a moment, and then sipped his beer.

 

Hannibal’s hand rides up the back of Will’s spine to thread through chocolate curls, holding him against his neck just a second longer, the heat from the whiskey evolving in another kind of heat altogether.

The cannibal struggled not to show any sign of shock as Will grew more and more disinhibited in words and actions. And where he would normally curb any further drinking, he just watched as Will took another long sip of beer.

“Hm, and as I recall you enjoyed being bound beneath me just as much as you enjoyed riding Santa’s lap.” Two could play at that game.

He kept a firm palm rubbing up and down Will’s spine, fingers occasionally grazing across the nape of his neck.

 

"I enjoy a great many things about our...  _ adventures _ ," Will said, not softly, but not loud enough to be heard over the goers of the pub. His back arched into Hannibal's touch, huffing a sigh as he remembered all their exploits, and yet Hannibal was worried about this one.

 

Hannibal was more than aware of this fact but he did enjoy hearing the statement pass his lover’s lips. Although Will was never anything less than forthcoming with the truth of things, rarely did Will engage in one might term dirty talk. He was a man of welcomed action.

Hannibal ran his palm up his spine with more force, savoring the way Will yielded so beautifully under his hand. He gripped him around his neck and gently dragged him back.

Full, wet, cannibal lips brushed over Will’s ear, “Hm, tell me what exactly it is you like about our…  _ adventures.” _ Sharp teeth came down to bite on the tender lobe then tending to it with a flick of his tongue.

 

Will nearly lost his drink when Hannibal pulled him back. His fist held tight to it though as Hannibal assaulted his ear, and grinned as he side eyed his 'husband'.

 

"I enjoy the spontaneity of it," he grunted, trying to keep his body under control, all too aware that there were a pair of eyes on them.

 

Will bit his bottom lip.

 

"The way you try and  _ possess _ me."

 

Just as Hannibal knew all the ways to rile and manipulate Will, his husband knows all the ways to provoke the cannibal in return.

Hannibal dropped his hand beneath the table and palms over Will’s cock - not caring for who was watching, his own shots of whiskey having ripped away a layer of his person suit this night.

“ _ Try _ and possess you? Are you suggesting I am failing in that task somehow, Mister Graham?” Hannibal sneered the words against his ear with equal parts anger and lust.

 

Just as Will had hoped Hannibal would do, the other man angered easily, which just made Will want to grind up into his hand, and then turn and ground down against him all at once. But they had a voyeur, and Will didn't need or want another Dimmond situation.

 

"Try," Will all but purred back, thoroughly distracted as a set of eyes were clearly planted on them.

 

Hannibal knew exactly what Will was doing and he was not impressed. He tracked Will’s line of vision and caught on that Will was pinned by the eyes of the voyeur.

How perfectly debauched and unfortunate for poor William.

Hannibal was quite practiced at using whatever tools he had at hand for spontaneous bouts of torture and perhaps even murder if Will continued this way.

“Try? As you wish.” Hannibal growled into his ear and dipped to abuse that tender point at the nape of Will’s neck with tongue and teeth.

Precise and powerful hands made quick work of Will’s belt and zipper before he pushed his hand down to curl his fist around Will’s hot and hard shaft. He started to stroke with short, firm motions – thumbing the head and squeezing the base. He kept the rest of his body perfectly still and relaxed so that to any passerby they would seem just like another drunk couple kissing in a shadowy booth on St Patrick’s day.

His lips moved back up to Will’s ear, “Tell me, Will, what would it take to possess you? Short of devouring you completely.”

 

Hannibal knew perfectly well he owned Will heart and soul, and then some; Will enjoyed the thrill of the chase though, and keeping Hannibal guessing, lest it grow boring. Heaven forbid.

 

His hips arched a little at the touch, and Will gripped Hannibal's thigh, swallowing down a panted sigh.

 

"Have another drink with me..."

 

Hannibal growled at the rebuff, squeezing and working Will’s cock over for another minute before sliding his hand out of the younger man’s pants. He wanted to be quite sure the absence of his touch would be felt – painfully so.

Arched brow and set jaw, Hannibal’s tone verged on the incredulous. “A drink? That is what it would take to possess your heart and soul?” He sighed with growing frustration – although he suspected that was the plan here.

“As you wish.” Hannibal straightened his shirt and posture, head slightly canted as he looked down at Will. He slid his long, pre-cum strained fingers over his lips – licking the taste of Will off them with agonizing slowness.

 

"Just one more," Will said, trying to keep himself from groaning at Hannibal's absence. "Get whatever you want, we'll have one more drink and then I'm yours."

 

Not a word was said from Hannibal,  he just looked at Will with a narrowed gaze as he stood slowly, brushing his hands down his shirt to make sure everything was in line. He was immediately hip and shouldered by a drunk patron stumbling by on their way to the restrooms. His killer’s gaze tracked him and then looked back at Will.

He sighed as he turned to navigate the stinking hoard. As numerous  _ rude _ patrons yelled over him, bumped into him and even spilled Guinness on his perfectly shiny patent leather shoes Hannibal hoped Will was true to his word, otherwise he would most certainly kill the boy for putting him through this grimy trial. And then probably return to butcher the entire bar – a proverbial meat locker of rudeness.

After  _ several minutes _ of being _ rudely ignored  _ Hannibal  _ finally _ / caught the grumpy bartender’s attention and politely ordered two brandies which earned him a scowl. In return, Hannibal made note of his next meal.

He sucked his lips over his teeth as he picked up the clouded glasses and weaved his way back to the table with as much grace the rolling drunk crowd allowed.

Hannibal took his seat beside Will, sliding his glass over with a nod. “So, now that you are mine, I suppose I get to do with you whatever I choose.” Hannibal said coolly over his glass, taking a sip of the warm amber liquid.

Will was about to answer, utterly amused of course to have watched the spectacle, when the man who had been eyeing them approached their booth. He wasn't very tall, shorter than Will, far too drunk, and nothing like  _ his _ Hannibal.

 

"What is it gonna take to get the both of ya outta 'ere?" he asked, leering at Will, who took a very large sip of his drink, and leaned forward toward the man.

 

"I like my men big and hairy," Will whispered, but still loud enough that Hannibal could hear him. He waved a very drunken hand at the man, who scowled but took the hint.

 

Turning back to Hannibal, Will scooted a little closer.

 

"Now you may do as you wish."

 

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will, making a note of his second target. He wondered if he should simply follow the man and snap his neck in the back alley now or, hunt him down later in the evening. But as Will offered himself up so completely he supposed the man could wait, for now.

“Big and hairy?” He took another sip considering Will from a slightly different point of view. “I am not that hairy.” He stated plainly, having always been sure to keep himself well groomed.

 

"Hairy enough," Will whispered, pressing a brandy tainted kiss against Hannibal's mouth. "I  _ adore _ it."

 

Hannibal was now aware of just how drunk Will was. Will was not someone prone to public displays of affection. However, after the trial the younger man had just put him through and, given the heat of his words and actions, Hannibal was perfectly at ease in taking advantage of the situation.

Pulling his arm tighter around Will’s shoulders, keeping him firm against his  _ hairy _ chest, he cupped the line of Will’s jaw and kissed down into his mouth, just hard enough to force his lips apart so he could dip the tip of his tongue into the cavern of his mouth with a low groan. “Adoration is best often shown in actions rather than words.”

 

Will groaned loudly, and crawled over Hannibal's lap, just between the older man and the table, hip pressed tight together like this. He kissed down into Hannibal's mouth, biting and sucking tongue and lips, whichever his drunken tastes preferred to get to first.

 

Once again, Hannibal was surprised by his usually surly and private lover who was now in his lap, kissing and biting and near rutting - all in the middle of a very full pub.

Hannibal was happy to take advantage but he doubted Will would forgive him in the morning if they fucked in the middle of a bar with an audience.

And Hannibal was very close to doing just that.

Hannibal grabbed a fistful of Will’s hair and kissed him hard, the other hand palming over his cock. He then dragged down to growl in his ear, “Let’s take this outside, Mister Graham.”

 

Hannibal was sober and strong enough to push them both out of the booth as they were, Will still wrapped around his waist. Once standing he set Will down and nodded to the door.

 

Will grunted as he was set down again, the world dizzying now, and grabbed the last of his drink to down before standing, staggering against Hannibal.

 

"Out side? How barbaric of you,  _ Santa _ ."

 

Before Hannibal could stop him Will downed the rest brandy. That would only help lubricate things further, he supposed.

“Barbaric indeed. Santa has a good mind to take this naughty boy over his knee again.” Playing up to Will’s taunts he grabbed the younger man roughly by the waist and ushered him out of the bar with force and into a side alley, snapping and growling at his neck all the way.

He threw Will up against the damp bluestone wall and left him there as he wedged the door locked and then dragged the younger man further down the alley into the shadows where they were less likely to be interrupted.

Will was  _ giggling _ as he was shoved and prodded, but leered at Hannibal and his threats.

 

"Again? I remember being  _ in _ your lap, not over it."

 

Hannibal pushed Will hard up against the cold, stone wall. He wedged his knee between the younger man’s legs and pinned his hands by his side as he nosed up his neck, scenting him, then dragged an open mouthed kiss back down.

“Oh, I assure you Mister Graham, Santa would be more than happy to remedy that situation and put you over his knee, if you’d prefer?”

  
“Santa has to wait until next Christmas,” Will muttered through a sigh, his words slurring just a little, as heat and pleasure started to take over, and he shrugged his shirt off, too hot.

 

“Santa will be sure to remember that, Mister Graham.”

Hannibal’s gaze drifted down over Will’s bare chest, his crimson gaze turning narrow and dark with hunger.

Grabbing hold of Will’s hips and yanked him forward enough so that their hips were touching. As he rolled the hard line of his cock up and over Will’s he dipped to the side and took a peaked nipple in his mouth, rolling it over his hot, rough tongue.

 

"Ah, Fuck-" Will let slip, grasping sweaty hands into Hannibal's impeccable hair, back against the wall as his hips arched out to grind slowly against the other man's.

 

Hannibal rose back to standing, towering over the lithe, arched brunette. “Rude,” and kissed him to hush his filthy mouth.

“Now, tell me again what kind of men do you like, Will?” Deft hands ripped off Will’s belt and pushed down his pants. Hannibal licked his palm once, pooled saliva wetting his hand thoroughly before he started stroking.

 

Humming with pleasure, Will watched Hannibal with hooded eyes, swallowing as he smirked at him.

 

"Big, hairy men," he whispered in a slur, and tugged Hannibal closer. "Bears."

 

Hannibal hummed at the description, secretly liking the description of Will’s  _ type. _

But Hannibal took pause at the last, breath hitching and muscles tensing. Looking down at Will, hands pressed against the wall either side of his head looming over the smaller man, “Bears?” He growled.

 

"One bear in particular," Will hummed, looking up at Hannibal and scratched nails down his chest, and then undid the buttons of his shirt. and felt out his chest. 

 

Hannibal’s mouth pursed with mild disgust at the thought of being compared to a  _ bear _ \- such a rabid and uncouth animal. Although, he was not aware of what the term stood for in such circumstance. As such, there was a mild, naughty thrill that came with the term rolling off Will’s tongue – Will who is usually so reserved about such things. The idea of his boy calling up the beastly  _ bear _ in him. Oh yes, tonight has proven to pay off in droves and would not be forgotten any time soon.

Hannibal preened as Will petted through his  _ fur _ , he nuzzled his neck, biting and growling sharply. “I suppose then if I am your Daddy Bear that makes you my Little Wolf?”

Hannibal wet his fingers as he waited for Will’s answer.

 

Head falling against the paved side of the building, Will breathed out at Hannibal's words, and pressed palms into his chest, through the hair there.

 

"Yes," he managed out, clearly.

 

Hannibal paused again, the perfect simplicity of Will’s answer rolling around the bone arena of his skull and resonating with something disgustingly primal in him.

“Turn around and face the wall for  _ Daddy _ , Little Wolf.” He growled, words crawling up his throat and dropping off his tongue with a sensual menace as he started to undo his belt.

 

In a lust filled haze, Will felt his veins burn, on fire as it coursed through his body. He watched Hannibal for a long moment, mouth slack, mind muddled, unaware of the words he was  _ really _ speaking. Will only did has he was commanded, and turned around, palms against the cool brick, breathing in deep heavy sighs.

 

“Good boy,” Hannibal murmured as he stepped in, crowding Will with his looming height and the inward curve of his broad shoulders.

 

Undoing and pushing down Will’s pants he smoothed a broad, warm palm over the pert curve of Will’s ass before giving it a bruising slap. He immediately grasped Will’s hard cock and slid two fingers deep inside his tight, hot hole.

“Keep your palms against the wall. Tell me how good that feels _ , little wolf _ .”

Will made no movement other than the tensing of his buttocks when slapped, and the groaning hiss that escaped his mouth slowly. Hannibal had a way of getting to him, and even more so now that Will was inebriated.

 

"Yes,  _ Daddy _ ."

 

Hannibal’s chest echoed with a humming growl as his lips pulled back tight into a pleased sneer, full lips perched over sharp teeth.

“Good boy. Now say that again.” He ordered, the warm, forceful tones curling off his tongue in a thick Lithuanian accent. Everything primal and dark was being released in this dank alley with Will so willing and pliant under his command. 

 

He wrapped a muscular arm around Will’s narrow waist and tugged him back whilst he positioned himself  _ just so  _ – his muscle strapped hips pressing hard up against Will’s perfectly smooth ass. Hannibal groaned out loud as the dripping wet, swollen head of his cock slid up Will’s cleft and against his hole. Hannibal thrust slowly until just the tip breached the boy’s tight throbbing rim.

His other hand snaked up into chocolate curls pulling the boy’s head back, arching his neck and throat into a submissive curve.

“Say that again.”

 

Arching back into Hannibal, the tip of his cock being swallowed by Will's ass, the younger man groaned out as his mouth went slack, forehead pressed against the bricks, thighs spread to accommodate his lover. A thrill shot through his spine, lust building quickly before it had even really started.

 

"Yes, Daddy," he repeated, breathlessly, a hand between his legs, stroking himself.

 

Hannibal purred against back of Will’s neck at those words. As a reward he thrust the full length of his cock into Will’s hungry ass in one violent flick of his hips.

However, seeing Will defy his orders Hannibal’s hands reached down and snatched up Will’s wrists. He then slapped both of Will’s hands against the stone wall again.

“Did I say you could move your hands? Greedy boy.” He sneered as his hand came down with a bruising smack against Will’s ass.

Grabbing Will’s hips Hannibal found a rhythm and fucked up into him with relentless force. With his long, powerful legs stretched behind him, Hannibal rose and fell on the balls of his feet to made sure Will felt the full length of his thick shaft - the tip playing over the rim on the downstroke and brushing over the fleshy prostate on the up stroke.

“Be a good boy,” He murmured in Will’s ear as he wet his palm and brought a hand around to start stroking Will’s cock – Hannibal wanted  _ all  _ of Will’s pleasure to be his tonight.

As he fucked up into him and stroked his cock, he bit down on the back of the younger man’s neck, lips and teeth tasting and abusing in turn. 

“Be a good boy and howl for daddy.”

 

Hands gripping into nothing on the wall again, will started to pant, his drunken body in stupor of pleasure and lust, with all of Hannibal's words floating around his head, taking their time to filter right through his mind. Will put his cheek to the wall, cool against his flushed skin, side eyed Hannibal behind him as he was brutally fucked into the bricks, body already revving up to go, though he found it /difficult/ to concentrate long enough on particular feeling to boil him over the edge.

 

The howl would just have to wait until he could manage to feel it bubble up in his loins.

 

"Hannibal-"

 

Hannibal watched as Will splayed himself against the wall – perfect pale, lithe limbs crushed against cold bluestone that glistened with damp moss under dank streetlights.  Hannibal would etch this scene at a later date – the debauchedness, the depravity, the filth and Will’s utter surrender to wantonness.

Then Will’s delicious, needy plea echoed out. Hannibal’s name had never sounded more lewd.

The wave of pleasure was rising and falling over and over again in Will – never quite cresting. Hannibal could feel the twitching of his cock and the tightening of his balls in his palm, along with the tight spasm of his narrow hips that kept falling short.

The same whiskey that had smashed Will’s inhibitions and let certain naughty truths float to the surface was now numbing the final show.

Locking gazes, Hannibal let go of Will’s cock and wrapped both of his arms tight around the younger man’s waist – corded forearms locking him against his own  _ furry _ chest as he ruined his ass with a savage and selfish fucking.

Mouth open, eyes closed, head falling hard against Will’s shoulder with sweat trickling down his face and back, Hannibal started to pant with short, sharp growling breaths. His hips jerked without rhythm and it wasn’t long until the coiled heat in his core gushed out with a roaring and painful torrent of hot white bliss, filling Will’s ass and blinding him with rolling sparks.

“Good boy, good boy, good boy… _ my _ boy.” He groaned as his load pulsed into Will’s velvet heat.

 

Every growl and grunt sent Will over, but never enough to make him cum. He held tight to the wall as Hannibal filled him, feeling unfulfilled and yet perfectly content with it, at least for now. When the haze of the whiskey wore off, he knew he'd been horny, and there was no telling how Hannibal would treat that situation. Will's head smashed against the bricks, eyeing his lover behind him, pale blue eyes bright against his flushed red skin, desperately wanting to touch himself, to move this along, to cum.

 

"Finished already?" he slurred.

 

Hannibal’s narrowed gaze never left that of his audacious lover’s as he sucked in hissing breaths through fanged teeth and curled lips, struggling to regain composure after such a violent orgasm.

Everything was animalistic and raw between them this night.

Sliding out of Will’s ass Hannibal coated his hand in his own cum and smeared it across those horribly beautiful lips of his lover, “Rude.”

In keeping with the totally obscene and salacious tone of the evening Hannibal sank to his knees, slid between Will’s legs – pushing them apart with his shoulders, and leaned his back against the wall. Holding on to Will’s hips Hannibal looked up whilst flicking his tongue over the head of Will’s aching cock, pre-cum staining his lips.

“Fuck  _ Daddy’s  _ mouth.” It was not a question.

 

Will watched through the hazy and drunk sight of his eyes, and for a second thought he was seeing things. But as Hannibal got to his knees, and the warmth of his tongue touched Will's cock, the brunette found himself caring even less about where they were, who might be watching, and focused on the fact Hannibal was going to suck him _ off _ .

 

Fingers found purchase in Hannibal's hair as he tugged him closer and pivoted his hips into his hellish mouth with a feral moan.

 

After stating his command, Hannibal took a quiet delight in the shock that painted itself across Will’s unfocused features. He took even greater pleasure in the younger man’s eruption of movement and need as he fisted his hair and thrust his cock deep down his throat near choking him with the violence of it.

With no gag reflex Hannibal had always been able to pleasure his lovers in ways they hadn’t been before. Angling his jaw up he took Will’s full length down without wavering suction or his lusty gaze once.

One hand remained on Will’s hips more to help keep the drunken man standing, whilst the other hand, wet with cum rolled over and petted his balls.

 

All at once Will felt the prickle of heat and lust grow larger as he thrust his hips into Hannibal's mouth, slow at first and quickly gaining speed. Watching his own cock slide in and out of Hannibal's mouth, added to the sensation of wet and warm, Will started to pant, groaning around the breaths as heated desire pooled in his loins.

 

Despite literally having his back to the wall, knees at his feet and mouth around Will’s violently thrusting cock, somehow, Hannibal still managed to maintain a smug expression. His features pulled up into a cat like grin as his cheeks hollowed with wet sucking sounds. Will’s shaft slid over his soft, pouting lips, sharp teeth and firm petting tongue.

Unsteady on his feet, Will’s thrusts were sloppy and rolled in Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal took hold of both of Will’s hips to steady the boy. Now, his cock slid down to the hilt with ease, Hannibal’s nose buried in musky and coarse hair on every downward thrust offering up the most intoxicating aroma. Hannibal hummed as Will’s swollen head brushed the back of his throat and glazed it with the delicious taste of pre-cum promising of the sweet load to pump into his cannibal’s mouth any moment.

 

Frantic thrusts turned into even more erratic ones as Hannibal tried to hold him still, to make it easier, but Will could only feel the heat building at the base of his spine, lost to the feeling as he watched Hannibal suck him down.

 

"Fuck, Hannibal-"

 

And all at once Will lost himself to the impending explosion of heat, gasping and grunting as his let pearly white beads of cum slide down Hannibal's throat.

 

Hannibal’s eyes closed and his head tilted back with a hum to allow Will’s spurting cum to coat his entire mouth and throat with its thick, salty heat. However, he had to hold his boy’s hips back from crushing him into the wall completely as they shot forward with such jerking violence.

As the air was filled with Will’s primal, lusty outbursts, Hannibal savoured the weight of his pulsing cock against his tongue and the taste of his pleasure as he milked it out of him.

Rolling his head this way and that, he sucked and licked Will clean, his tongue working him over thoroughly.

With Will still leaning over him, Hannibal gave Will’s cock one last suck and slipped the spent shaft back into his pants and did them up. He then stood, pulling Will close for a tender kiss.

“I think we have just ruined St. Patrick’s Day.” He murmured against Will’s lips, hands cupping the line of his jaw.

Will fell heavily against Hannibal's body, gazing at him with large blue eyes that seemed surreal in color. He hooked his arms under Hannibal's and held tight to his shoulders, keeping his wavering body upright, mouths pressed together.

 

"You've been ruinin' holidays for me left and right..."

 

Hannibal wrapped a tight arm around Will’s waist to hold him up as his did both their shirts up in an attempt to make them as presentable as possible – a vain task at this point, he thinks.

With a pointed index finger he lifts Will’s chin, “Would you like me to stop  _ ruinin’ _ your holidays, Will?”

 

Swallowing hard, Will shook his head, letting it cant back as Hannibal did him up, presentable, though he knew it hardly mattered after all  _ that _ .

 

"What fun would that be?"

 

Hannibal doesn’t say a word just smiles a wry kind of smile thinking ahead to all he had planned. He was quite sure if Will was sober and could recall what the next holiday was, he would be far less eager in his response.

Or, perhaps not.

“Come now, let  _ Daddy Bear  _ take his  _ Little Wolf  _ home, hm?”

 

Will snorted at that, and leaned into Hannibal, nuzzling against his neck, stumbling over his own feet. He'd not been so drunk since before he first met Hannibal.

 

"Of course, Daddy."

 

“Good boy,” he murmured against his ear.

Hannibal smiled and wrapped a protective and supportive arm around Will as he guided him out of the alley, through the drunken and increasingly chaotic crowds, and towards their hotel, more than pleased with his new pet name and the events of the night.

How thoroughly  _ interesting. _

He reminded himself to get Will drunk more often.

 

Will would regret a lot of this later, but right now he trudged along the street with Hannibal, hands slipping around him, still flushed from sex and drinks. When they made it back to their hotel, Will finally collapsed on the bed, sprawled out all over.

 

Hannibal pursed his lips as Will fell into bed fully clothed. Even though  _ technically _ not his linen, Hannibal still had to share these sheets. Will stank of stale beer, cum and grime.

Without a word, and starting with his boots, Hannibal started to strip Will off where he lay.

 

Groaning a little, Will kicked his boots off, only to find them gone already, and looked at Hannibal with a blurred vision.   
  
Hannibal smiled as continued undressing Will until he was down to his underwear. A low purr slipped over his tongue as his hands slid up over Will’s thighs and chest, basking in the view and feel of his very pliant and very drunk wolf.    
  
Watching the roll of Will’s unfocused, blue eyes he reminded himself to put out some water and aspirin on the beside table where Will could find it easily the morning - he was quite sure to need it. However, the small ground of dignity he had lost this night would not be so easily regained.

 

Unaware of the onslaught of embarrassment he would feel later, Will placed both hands on Hannibal's waist and pulled him down for a sloppy, wet kiss. Right now, all he needed was to be blanketed by Hannibal's everything, his weight more than enough to ground his flighty thoughts and whirling insides of his head.

 

Will was capable of great passion and great need. However, he kept such aspects of himself just as well tailored down as Hannibal and indeed, if not more so. Whether his paced approach to desire was born of low self-esteem, the practiced art of fading into the background or, design of personality – the occasions on which Will fully shed his inhibitions were rare and treasured by the cannibal.

Cruel, pursed lips parted to welcome the hungry wolf as he let himself be dragged down with a groan. Heavy hands landed either side of Will’s head, fingers gripping the bedsheets. Still fully dressed, he pressed his weight down onto his boy’s slim frame – hips to hips, chest to chest, lips to lips.

“Still hungry, little wolf? Demanding boy you are.” Hannibal’s heated words immediately eaten by Will’s wet mouth.

"Starved," Will murmured, easier to give into lust once again than to feel the harboring hangover that was sure to come once he closed his eyes.

 

Kissing Hannibal harder, he rolled over on top of him.

 

Will’s hips pushed up and over, guiding Hannibal onto his back and under the younger man. Hannibal yielded to the heat of Will’s kisses and started biting back with equal fervor whilst broad hands slid down over bare ribs, slim waist and came to rest on tensed, lean thighs.

Fingers gripping almost hard enough to bruise, Hannibal arched his back, writhing just enough to let Will feel the hard line of his cock. “Hm. Whatever shall you dine on with those filthy maws of yours?”

 

Will grinned almost viciously at Hannibal, and ground down on his hips. He'd come, he might not be able to again, but he'd give Hannibal one hell of a ride before he spent the next day in headache hell.

 

Slithering down Hannibal like a valorous snake, Will peeled off layers from his 'husband', his  _ bear, _ and started to leave bruising bites against his ever golden bronzed skin.

 

A low purr perched in the back of Hannibal’s throat as he shifted, helping Will strip him down - a hot chill shooting up his spine in response to his wolf’s smile.

Long fingers entwined in dark curls, “Who is afraid of the big, bad wolf?” Hannibal breathed out between openly panting breaths. His head arched back, almond eyes closing as pleased smile tugged at pouting lips.

 

"Clearly not you,  _ Daddy _ ," Will said with some knowing now, as his head started to throb, but pushed through to taste Hannibal, peeling off his layers of clothes, pushing pants down to his ankles and then off.

 

The brunet licked and sucked the top of Hannibal's hard dick, biting at the nerves and vein.

 

Hannibal groaned at the term now flowing over knowing tongue and then hissed out, back arching and knee lifting as teeth threatened tender flesh.

His hands released to grip hold of the bedsheets and scrunch them tight in his fist as he swore heatedly under his breath.

“Naughty boy,” He warned.

 

Each sound and movement from Hannibal spurred the younger man on, nipping and biting, unrelentingly, until he sucked Hannibal down fully, not a care in the world other than Hannibal's pleasure.

 

Hannibal twisted his hips, snarling at each bite but didn’t move away. Hands reaching behind his head he wrapped long fingers over the headboard and gripped until the knuckles were white.

With his knee bent and thigh flexed, he pushed the ball of his foot into the bed to try and gain any kind of release from Will’s tormenting teeth. And when his little wolf finally sucked him down he groaned out, thrusting his cock hard up into Will’s eager throat – not caring for politeness or decency at this point.

“Harder,  _ little wolf. Please daddy.” _

 

Will sucked down harder, teeth and tongue wrapping and nipping in turns, fingers threaded across his hips to hold Hannibal in place, perfectly.

 

"Hush," the wolf eyed younger man said, and took Hannibal to the hilt, choking himself on the sweet pre-cum of his tip, throat constricting around him, and then pulled off again in a wild tease.

 

Hannibal lent one arm down on bended elbow and pushed up and watch the wolf work between his legs, blowing him with wanton abandon.

His lips parted to quip back a challenge but the words were sucked right out of his mouth as Will sucked him down to the hilt. As his lips parted and released him again – teasing, the bear growled in both warning and frustration.

A strong hand reached down and fisted in those same dark curls, tugging his head back over his cock.

 

Contracting his throat, Will took Hannibal’s cock in stride, choking on him and lathing his tongue over the slit to taste the perfect pre-cum there with a whorish groan that grumbled through him and against Hannibal.

 

The choking sounds and soft tremble of Will’s throat against Will’s cock as he groaned around his cock almost undid the cannibal - his elbow wavering and giving out as he fell back against the bed.

Fingers slowly threading through chocolate curls, Hannibal kept Will’s head in place as his hips lifted to fuck his mouth, the pooling heat in his back and loins, threatening to spill over and blind his senses.

“Will…” a low, breathless murmur.

 

Fingers working onto the grooved muscle of Hannibal's ass, Will started to rut against the bed and suck harder, tongue lathing and lavishing against the swollen head, egging Hannibal to spill his load, so the wolfish _ boy _ could taste him.

Hands in his hair he could feel Will start to rut, knowing he was hard again despite of whiskey drew a heated groan from Hannibal – head rolling to the side, eyes closed and rolling.

He was so close to cumming his mind was a frenzy of burning need and bucked up into Will’s mouth without any grace or care – bruising and splitting the lips that sucked him down so eagerly. “Horrid boy.”

Finally the cannibal couldn’t hold back anymore. With a gasp and final, spastic jerk of his hips, the searing liquid desire in his core flooded through him, filling Will’s mouth with his seed and sending trails of sparks up his spine, exploding behind his eyes with blurring white embers.

 

“My how you’ve pleased  _ Daddy.” _

 

Will wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, long fingers flitting across his lips as he swallowed the very last bits of Hannibal. Rolling over to his side, scooted himself lazily up the bed, and hooked one tanned arm around Hannibal's hips, possessively.

 

As Hannibal caught his breath a cat-like smile tugged at his features. He opened his long arms to welcome his  _ little wolf.  _ And just as Will wrapped his arms around him possessively, Hannibal wrapped himself around his boy just as tightly, knees brushing and elbows tangling in a knot of erotic ownership.

Tipping Will’s head back with extended fingers, Hannibal dipped and kissed the taste of himself off swollen, pink lips with a hum. “Good boy.”

 

Exhausted and drunk, Will hummed into the kiss and shared the taste, falling all but limp in Hannibal's arms, content enough in Hannibal's presence to drift off into a deep, heavy sleep.

 

Hannibal smiled even wider as Will fell pliant and sleepy in his arms and soon, weighed heavy with sleep. Resting his cheek against his head, Hannibal waited for sleep to claim him too and looked forward to the delicious awakenings of dawn – in more ways than one.

 


End file.
